Number one star
by Trance-Gemmy
Summary: Beka harper and Tyr go to a planet that golden trance has told them to go to...and when they are there they find some one special to them...TH


"Beka?" The Golden alien entered the Maru in search of the blonde captain. Beka jumped, she turned around, for a minute expected to see the young purple alien with blonde hair, only to see her replacement the Golden girl. Beka then remembered the incident 9 weeks earlier, when one of her best friends had disappeared into another time line and was replaced by a complete stranger.

"Yeah?" Beka answer after a moments thought.

"Could you errmm do me a favour?" Trance asked, brushing her red dreadlocks of her shoulders.

"What Kind of favour?" Beka asked, she dropped the flexi in her hand and stood up, in eye contact of Trance. That was one thing that was the same as her old purple self, her eyes, they were still big and brown, but that still didn't make her the 'old' Trance.

"Well…I need you, Harper and Tyr to try and get a planet to sign up for the commonwealth."

Harper. He still hadn't warmed up to having this new Trance around. He could talk to her, work with her and he was almost able to eat with her again. But he couldn't trust her like the purple girl he had once known, Beka could tell by the way he spoke to her, Harper had been best friends with the purple alien, but that was other 2 months ago. He was very grateful of Trance, after all she did save his life, but he still couldn't trust her as much as the younger version of Trance. Beka sighed, then looked at her.

"Why cant you come as well?" She asked, Trance bit her lip and then sighed.

"You'll understand when you get there Beka."

Oh great, she was going all secrety again, Beka hated this, it meant she ha to actually get off her ass to find out what Trance had hidden from her. The only thing that worried Beka was how much would she have to do to find out. Still, she wanted to find out, It could be really important.

"Ill do it, as long as I don't get into trouble." Beka pointed her finger like a mother. Much like she would do to Harper and Trance when they lived on the Maru with Rev. But of course, now Rev and Trance had gone, taking the only innocence on the ship with them.

"Im not keeping any promises. But I hope you wont get into much trouble, BUTI'm sure you'll like it there.

"Id better." Beka muttered under her breath as Trance left the room, a smile planted on her face.

It took some persuading to get Harper and Tyr to come with her to this planet Trance wanted them to go. Harper said that he was doing it for the commonwealth, not for Trance. Beka rolled her eyes at the comment , she was sort of fed up with these small remarks about the golden girl. The planet they were to go to was a rough planet, Harper had looked at a flexi of it and found out the planet was called solestrella , but told nothing about the people living of it. Beka still couldn't understand why Trance couldn't come to Solestrella with them, the planet was said to be a rough place, with bars and clubs on every corner, The sort of place where fights broke out from no where, a bit this new Trance looked like she was from.

Beka was entering the last worm whole on the flexi that showed the way to Solestrella , the small cargo ship spun upside down as it travelled the slip stream strings, as it got to the end it finally broke through the barrier to the other side of the worm whole. The planet in front of them was a light gold and brown colour, the two merged together to make a dull gold colour. Beka gave the planet a small planet carefully. It was nothing compared to some of the planets she had seen while she had been on the Andromeda.

"Beka are you sure you wanna go there. I mean, do you really trust that Golden …thing?" Harper asked, walking beside Beka. Beka sighed and turned to the blonde engineer.

" Harper, look! Who was there when Trance left? Who saw her get replaced by her future self?" She shouted, taking of her seat belt and walking away from the piloting chair, after putting auto- pilot on.

"You were." Harper muttered.

"Yeah, I was, and I trust Trance. She said that she was leaving, but then she said she wasn't leaving…just changing. And I know for one thing that Trance has told you that she has only changed."

"I know but…oh Beka, you don't get it."

"I do Harper, ya know. She was one of my closest friends as well and now she's gone, but that's ok, because she's still here. Isn't she?" Beka was confused by her own words, they sort of made sense though,

"Dont talk like that...youll remind me of her.."

"Harper…" Beka moaned at him,

"I know, I know….but. its just me and Trance, we shared secrets, and we were best friends…even closer. And I don't know Beka I guess I just fell i-" Harpers words were cut of by Tyr's shout.

"Beka I docked the ship." His voice had no emotion in at all.

Beka stood up and looked at Harper disappointedly.

"You either come. Or stay. But Trance would really appreciate it if you did." And with that Beka walked away.


End file.
